The Unlikliest of Allies
by QueenWesker123
Summary: Pein and his brother become allies with two S.T.A.R.S members in the midst of a zombie outbreak. Are the two Ninja to be trusted?
1. It All Began

Chapter 1 - It All Began…

It was a dreary night in September. A dreary night in Raccoon City. The rain was plummeting down to the earth. A tall dark man in slim line black sunglasses and with sleek white blonde hair was dripping with rainwater. His tight S.T.A.R.S captains uniform was clinging to his damp skin, like blood clinging to glass.

He took a final drag of his cigarette and exhaled as he threw away the end and started back towards his car. Awaiting inside his black Lexus was a young, female rookie blue.

"Shall we be off?"

"Yeah I'm totally freezing. Your gonna catch yourself a cold if you don't dry off."

"Agreed" he shivered getting into the car. Finishing work was like a breath of fresh air for these two S.T.A.R.S. members. For this meant that the weekend was here and all that it meant for them was lounging around in bed, watching non stop television and feeding each other crap. As the S.T.A.R.S captain started up the car, the young rookie turned to him and said;

"There were a few murders reported today. Just before I finished work Jill came up to me and gave me the paperwork for it. There is a few witnesses which we'll need to bring in later. Just promise me that you wont…"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion coming from not very far from the RPD - which was their current location.

"It came from by the Arklay Line!" the young rookie said

"Right, lets go and investigate. As S.T.A.R.S members, it is our duty to find out what that was!"

As the car sped away, a mysterious creature came out from the shadows of the alley way by the RPD. It groaned and made its way up to the doors of the Police Station.

_ End of Chapter 1 _

Part 1

xxx


	2. Mission In The Arklay Mountains

Chapter 2 - Mission in the Arklay Mountains

The smoke and fumes rose high into the air from the explosion that had just occurred. To the left of the bomb site were two young men in their early twenties. One of them turned to the other and said;

"May I suggest we leave this sight, I don't fancy being here when locals arrive. I mean there's no need to kill innocents… yet, unless the situation calls for it"

The other sat there with a blank expression on his face, slowly rose and walked past his acquaintance, shooting him a frosty glare.

"I believe our mission here is complete so now we move out, I know the perfect place…"

"Does this certain place give me the opportunity to show off my skills of telekinesis?"

"No! We are going to lay low for the time being until the current situation has blown over. We are heading towards a mansion in the mountains, last reports from Madara say that's its abandoned"

"Do we really need to lay low? I mean who can stop us if we are drawn into a fight, we once again proved that no one can compare to us by causing the train line explosion. Plus if need be you have the ability to destroy the nearby city and a chunk of the surrounding landscape with little effort."

"That may be true but only if the situation requires me to take such a drastic measure, only you and I know the draw backs of my power, a normal burst of power has a 3 second recharge rate while a city size can take up to 3 minutes. But enough of this we move out… Now!"

With this said both men started to walk in a steady but quick pace deeper into the forest. The leader of the two in front of the other with his cloak starting to blow in the wind, signs of a storm were starting to show as the clouds turned gray and the light turned dark, the wind starting to get stronger turning into a powerful gust.

Eventually they came to a clearing and in sight was a rather large structure that dominated the surrounding landscape; this was the mansion that they were looking for. They sped up and walked towards there safe refuge, with a loud creek the doors opened and into an almost majestic main hall with a grand staircase in the centre which led in two different directions on the buildings second floor. Now within the mansion the leader of the two turned to the other.

"Now that we're here we lay low"

"What does that mean?" the other said

"It means that we stay here until we get word to leave, until it's safe"

His tone of voice deepened and grew more hostile.

"I don't like the idea of sitting around waiting for that usurper to tell us to leave, we both know he wouldn't beat you in a fight, and yet he's the one giving you orders"

"That's beside the point, we have our orders and we follow them. Now we stay here until called for"

"Fine but I'm looking around, I'm not one to just sit here and wait until something happens" The man started walking towards the closest door to him, the first on the left and slightly turned his head back to the other "Pein, you might think Madara is planning the same as you, but he's got other plans for all of us, to him we're all expendable."

As the younger of the two men entered the dining room there was an unexplainable noise coming from in the corridor. He had decided to go and investigate. Once inside the corridor he closed the squeaky door behind himself and went down the corridor into the strange noise. There was a horrific looking creature with rotted flesh. But it was the smell that caught his attention the most…

The young man doubled back upon himself as the creature made a grab for him. Paralysed with fear, the man fell back through the door to the main hall as the monster caught up with him and fell on top of him with an odd look of hunger and rage in its decaying eyes. The elder of the two looked up, breaking his concentration from his meditation. His head turned ever so slightly and he fixated his gaze upon the inhuman cannibal and sent it flying across the main hall just before the thing took a chunk out of his partner.

"Thank you for that"

Pein didn't bother with a reply. Instead his eyes closed and quiet descended on the main hallway once more. Noticing his partners concentration had returned the youngest male decided to step out into the open to think about what had just happened. He noticed some rustling and the voice of a young woman growing ever closer.

"Sir there is a mansion. Shall I go in over?"

"Yes but maybe I should come with you. Just to be on the safe side. Over"

"That's a negative sir! I'll do it alone. Over"

"Okay Officer. Radio in if there is trouble. Over"

"Affirmative sir. Over"

"Be careful. I Love You. Over"

"Love you too sir. Over"

The youngest male went back in to his partner and told him about his findings as the young girl outside continued her conversation with her boss.

"Pein. We have an intruder in our midst."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Journey To The Spencer Estate

Chapter 3 - The Journey To The Spencer Estate

Upon the two S.T.A.R.S members' arrival at the Arklay Line a lot of press had gotten there before them both and had begun reporting on the huge explosion.

"The cause of the explosion is unknown at this point…" The reporter explained. Then she saw the S.T.A.R.S members and began to run up to them.

"Captain Wesker! Can you answer a few questions for us?"

"Just a moment of your time sir!"

The reporters surrounded Captain Wesker and the Rookie.

"I have no answers at this time only because Officer Ryan and I have only just arrived. Now if you will excuse us we have official S.T.A.R.S work to do. Thank you."

The Captain took the rookie by the hand and took her to the source of the explosion.

Arklay Line Explosion - 20.00 hours

"Hmm I cant explain it.. There is no shells here or anything to show that this was an actual bomb of some sort. I cant even… hello what's this?"

There were two sets of footprints leading away from the scene. They followed them up to a small cave area just beside the mountain which had a small camp fire burning softly inside.

"Those people have been here. This fire is still going. It looks fairly recent. They cant be far from here." I, Officer Ryan, said pointing in the direction of the exit of the cave.

"Yes. They must have scampered when the press arrived. Boy are they in a heap of trouble!" My captain said.

"There are some tracks here. I'm going to go and check it out!"

"I'm coming with you Ryan!"

"I'd rather you didn't sir! This track is very slim and I may need you to help me in case of any danger."

"Alright! Be careful! I… I love you!" he said showing his more sensitive side to me.

"You too! I'll radio you if I find anything!" I continued over the crevice and hopped onto the other side.

"I'm over!" I shouted back to him

"Good girl! See anything?"

"No! I'm going to go further on!"

"Alright! First sign of danger and I'm coming over!"

I continued further on into the dense forest that lay atop the mountain. As I came out of the trees I came across a strange mansion which was blanketed in a thick fog.

"This should be intriguing" I said as I approached the front doors…

_ End of Chapter 3_

xxx


	4. The Unlikeliest of Allies Part 1

Chapter 4 - The Unlikeliest of Allies Part 1

Concentration broken once again but this time for good intentions, for the younger male was quite capable of obliterating that inhuman creature by himself, Pein began to stand up slowly.

"You were right to disturb me." Pein said without looking at his partner.

"It's a young girl. I think it's a police officer of some sort. What should we do?"

"I'll tell you what were going to do. We are going to kill her if she tries to arrest either one of us. Do you understand?"

"Yeah but what good will that do? She has her boss on the other end of a radio."

"Well we will simply kill her boss if he decides to turn up to our hide out uninvited. I will show both of them what true pain really is. But for now we will see what her intentions are."

With this said the two stood there waiting for the door to open and the young girl to come through. With a slow movement of the front entrance it began to open.

Quietly the girl walked through the doors, her gun pointed forward, ready for anything that came her way, she walked in to the main hall and found it to be empty. She looked around to see any signs of life but there wasn't any, she moved into the centre of the main hall, at the foot of the grand staircase and turned to look back at the door. Nothing, no one was here and yet it felt like she was being watched, the young girl turned back to the staircase when without warning there stood a man directly in front of her, his cloak blowing in the wind caused by the open doors. He grabbed her by the throat and began lifting her into the air.

"Who are you? And what business do you have here?, little girl"

Barely able to breath she took a deep breath and said "I'm here to find those responsible for the explosion earlier today resulting in innocents dying" She then heard another voice coming from behind her. "I knew he was trying to get us killed Pein! He's betrayed us. He sent us up here and then told the police where we were"

"Calm yourself, if that was the case they would of sent an entire squad to try and deal with us, instead we have a little girl. So tell me who you are and how many more are coming , then I might let you live" Pein loosened his grip to allow the girl to speak. With a gulp of air she opened her mouth

"I'm Officer Ryan, and a member of S.T.A.R.S. There's no one else with me now let me go!"

"Liar!" The voice from behind her started to get more violent.

"If your really on your own then why do you have a radio!"

"I'll ask again, How many more are here with you? Answer now!"

Pein started to tighten his grip once more, trying to get her to speak, she struggled against the grip that Pein was inflicting, but to no avail.

"Oh forget it Pein, just kill her and we'll leave. Then I'll show that bastard what betrayal really is."

"No! I wont kill her, she will talk. Once we torture her supervisor."

"He wont come unless I give the signal! Oops…"

"Ah so if we destroy your only way of contact between the two of you, he's bound to come running. After all I did hear you both saying I love you."

"You leave him alone or I'll…"

"Or you'll do what?" Pein said menacingly. The young officer quietened knowing that her lovers life was in danger and she didn't want to say anything else stupid.

Pein took her radio. He sent a distress signal to the supervisor and then put it on the ground. With one stomp the radio was in pieces in the spot where it was laid.

"He will come now. He's bound too. Knowing that his favourite Rookie is in danger"

And with that, the two men left the young girl in the hallway coughing and gasping for air.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Unlikeliest of Allies Part 2

Chapter 5 - The Unlikeliest of Allies Part 2

Struggling to get across to save Officer Ryan, Captain Wesker eventually made it across to the mountain top and ran through the large wooden doors to find his beloved passed out on the floor

"Shiv? Oh Shiv no!" the young rookie began to sir at the sound of her lovers voice.

"Wesker?" She murmured. Then she realised "Wesker no! You have to get out of here! Were in dan-!" Suddenly a shot was fired from across the room. A dart hit Captain Wesker in the back of the neck and fell lifeless next to Officer Ryan.

"What's going on? Oh its you two. How about I take my Captain out of here and we forget this ever happened?"

"I never forget. And neither does my brother. No you will have to stay here until our boss decides what to do with you both." Pein said with what looked like a smirk escaping his lips.

"I don't understand. There is only the two of us. All the other S.T.A.R.S. members are out of town on a special mission. We're the only two left. What is that smell!"

A body came shuffling into view just behind the two strangers, who hadn't felt its presence yet. The young officer quickly darted up and sensed danger. It made a horrible gurgling sound that made them all shudder convulsively.

"Watch out!" The officer said and shot at the thing coming towards the two men. As the thing slumped to the floor it make the same sickening crunch as the other. Looking at the body that now lay dead once more, Officer Ryan ran into the corner and threw up. Afterwards , she wiped her mouth and casually turned around and said,

"Well, I bet your glad you had me to watch your back hey?"

"WHAT! You've just puked everywhere! You couldn't even shoot something without doing that! You can tell you're a rookie" shouted the youngest of the two partners.

"Excuse me! I just shot the thing! You two just stood there like posts! What was I supposed to do! Just let you die? I am a S.T.A.R.S member. I protect civilians not stand idly by and let you get killed" and with that she went and knelt next to her Captain cupping his hand in hers.

"Are you alright Captain? " She asked concerned as her Captain finally came around.

"I think so. Are you Officer?"

"Yes. I'm more concerned about you." she then turned to face the other two.

"I know you don't like us and we most certainly don't like you for destroying part of our city but all things considered I think its best that we all stick together. I take it you both know how to use a gun?"

The elder of the two males turned his head slightly and said;

"I do not need weaponry. I myself am better than your puny guns put together. So I suggest little girl that you try not to get on the wrong side of me. Or you and your friend will be left for dead. Understood?"

She didn't reply and then turned to the younger male and said;

"Well? Do you know how to use on or are you going to be cocky like your friend?"

"I am good with them. But ill only use it for back up. I can fend for myself when it comes down to it."

"Fine. Here take my G - 17" she slid it over to him. It slid to a halt by his feet. I picked it up and put it into his leg holster.

"Thank you." he said nodding at her.

"We need to search this mansion to see what else is here." Captain Wesker instructed. "Go in teams. Me & Officer Ryan and you two. Meet back in here if something happens. Right?"

"Right. By the way, this is Pein and I'm Liam."

"Okay you two check upstairs and we will check in the back"

"Right." we all split into our teams and went our separate ways.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Traps & Puzzles Of the 1st Floor

Chapter 6 - Traps and Mysteries of the 1st Floor

With the separation of the 4 trapped in the mansion the S.T.A.R.S members stuck together and they left heading out back while the other two journeyed upstairs on to the mansions 1st floor. The stairs seemed to go on forever, they had a long red carpet leading all the way to the top landing. At the top landing was a path that lead all around the main hall, the first door was directly at the top of the main stairs, this door lead to the first out section of the mansion, in this area was nothing more then a graveyard. Past this door was a split point, both left and right with each leading up to the main hall landing. Atop this section was 2 doors either side, the two decided to go on the left section of the landing, they went through the 1 door they encountered and through the double doors was the landing section of dinning room. The two continued, they slowed their pace and walked with caution; as they continued they noticed that the lighting darkened as the landing went further from the doors back to the Main Hall. This however didn't discourage them from their goal, their task was a simple one; to search for other forms of life, to make sure that the mansion was a safe location.

"I'll go first" the youngest said. He started to walk at a faster pace then the other, he took lead and went into the ever growing darkness. The other followed slowly but steadily "be cautious and stay alert" The voice came from behind the youngest, from the leader of the group; Pein. The landing was almost completely dark, it was barely lit but with the glow of the moonlight through the huge windows and the dim candle light from around the landing walls the two could see well enough to get closer to the other doors at the end of the landing. The one in lead came across a door "I found a door, but its locked" while looking at the door he noticed that the door handle had the carvings of a shield on it. He then looked to his left and saw another door "I found another one, this ones unlocked" Pein then looked at the youngest and began to speak "Now then Liam, we shall see what this mansion's 1st floor has in store for us", Liam turned the handle and opened the door.

With the door open the two journeyed inside the open room, at first the glaze of the light from inside the room blinded them. Once inside the room they stood still, they looked around and saw a large mirror in the corner of the corridor through the mirror Liam saw a body laying on the floor "Over their, a body" Pein looked towards Liam and then saw what Liam had alerted him to, Liam walked over to the body and kicked it, it lay still and motionless. Pein walked towards Liam and knelt at the body, he stretched out his hand and touched the corpses neck, feeling for a pulse. "He's dead" Pein Stood back up and stepped over the body, completely unnerved by the dead body at his feet, he looked into another mirror and saw another two bodies on the floor "Stay here while I search the others" Pein started to walk away from Liam towards the other bodies leaving him standing with the corpse at his side.

A foul smell came from these other two bodies, their appearance was ragged almost like they had been ripped apart by a wild animal… or a crazed man with a wild bloodlust. Pein stopped walking, he didn't want to be to close to these ones "Pein, what's wrong?" Liam said from across the corridor "Nothing, these bodies are just… disturbing" He turned around and started to head back towards Liam. Unknowing to Pein however one of the two bodies twitched, its hand started to move and form a fist pushing itself up to its feet, Liam couldn't believe his eyes. This body was dead, how could it move? Words escaped him, he wanted to warn Pein but couldn't. Pein however wasn't oblivious to what happened, he slowly turned recognising Liam's facial expressions as not good and worrying. Keeping a stern and in control manor he saw with his own eyes what had happened. The body was now on both his feet, it raised its head and let out a low grunt then standing directly in front of Pein it opened its eyes, its eyes were a cold white showing no sign of life. It let out a loud moan and raised its arms pointing them in Pein's direction, with a slow stumble it moved its legs, one then the other until the unmanageable happened, the dead was walking. Pein raised his hand an telekinetically pushed the "Zombie" away, it hit the wall with a loud bang.

"Ahhhhhh! What the fuck is going on?" the yell came from Liam's direction, Pein turned around with great speed to the sound of his voice. Liam was standing by the copse, but it wasn't dead anymore, it had its hand around Liam's ankle trying to drag itself up and drag him down, he was kicking his leg around trying to lose the grip of his attacker but to no avail. Pein raised his hand towards the floor and telekinetically pushed it in to the ground, with its skeletal structure completely crushed it was once again dead. Liam then kicked its hand from his leg and took the moment of relief to catch his breath. "What was that?" he asked Pein gasping for air "I would call it a Zombie" he replied. "That's not funny zombies don't exist, what was it really?" giving a none amused facial expression. "If you think that was a joke your sadly mistaken, it was dead and then came back to life, it groaned and stumbled, showing no sign of intelligence and tried to attack us. Call it what you will, but everyone with any sense of realism would consider that a Zombie" to this Pein walked past Liam and stood by the Mirror in the corner of the corridor. Liam however didn't like the lecture that Pein gave him, making him feel like an idiot, changing the subject he began to speak "So now what? We need to dodge the dead? Should we tell the other two?" Pein's response was slow "You think we shouldn't?" "I didn't say that" Liam Objected instantly "We will go back to the main hall and inform our temporary allies what we've discovered, we will reform and regroup, come up with a battle plan to combat this odd but deadly turn of events" Pein turned to the door leading back to the dining room landing and began walking, Liam didn't hesitate to follow instantly, he didn't want to be around things that could return from death. They walked towards the door and headed out. Little did both of them know however is that the third body that lay on the floor started to twitch as they left.


	7. Sudden Attack!

Chapter 7 - Sudden Attack

We entered a large, grand dining room. Guns raised we searched under the table and we examined the extravagant fireplace that seemed to be the highlight of the room. There was blood on the floor beside the fire pit. Captain Wesker told Officer Ryan to stay in the current room whilst he bravely went to explore the next area.

He put his gloved hand on the door knob and turned it slightly to the right. The door squeaked open and he exited the room, the door closing firmly behind him. He went down the left hand side of the corridor that was now mapped out before him.

There was a strong stench of rotting in the air. A sickly sweet scent that grew stronger the more he moved up the corridor. Pressing himself against the wall he covertly looked around the corner and saw a corpse with no face that he could recognize anymore. To his horror there was a creature from which the smell seemed to be emanating from. It seemed to be eating the corpses neck! The thing sensed that somebody was there and slowly began to rise. It turned around and faced him then began to slowly limp towards him, arms outstretched and it groaned at him. The S.T.A.R.S Captain span around and darted away from the thing. He burst back through the door to where the young Officer was. Startled she ran to his assistance.

"What? What is it?"

"There is a zombie coming after me." it came through the door slowly.

The Captain and Officer began to shoot at it. It slumped to the floor with the same sickening crunch as the others that the others made. They both decided to go past the zombie and into the hallway where the thing came from. They went past the corpse that the zombie was eating. The bodies head had detached from the actual body. They both went into the next area which indecently was another corridor. This area was very dimly lit with just a lantern in the next room. Officer Ryan made her way slowly down the corridor with her Captain closely behind providing back up if appropriate. There was a slumped body right next to the doorway that seemed to be dead. They ascended the stairs, attentive to their surroundings. In the next room there was a key and what appeared to be tracks for something to follow on the floor. Captain Wesker picked up the key and there was the sound of a metallic clank and from all angles statues with sharp spikes on them. They were advancing towards them at a medium pace. Officer Ryan grabbed the key back off her Captain and put it back into its slot on the floor. The mechanical device came to an abrupt halt and moved back into their original positions. Relieved, both Officers turned around the corner. There was a sound.

The wall up ahead began to crumble and collapse. From out of the dust emerged a creature that towered above them both. It opened its mouth and snarled at them. It then raised its weapon which appeared to be a large Gatling gun. It pulled the trigger and bullets began spewing out of the muzzle. They both ran for cover hoping that the thing wouldn't come down to follow them up the hallway.


End file.
